My Unseen Guardian
by Demorasheart
Summary: Eliza Seymour leading a relatively normal life up until the age of 17 during the Victorian empire. Only to be bitten by a vampire, given the choice of being slayed or becoming a slave. Now she has one final mission left in order to be accepted fully by the Vampire Council, she is to attend Cross Academy masked as the niece of the ex vampire hunter Kaien Cross.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you all enjoy! x.x**  
~ Love O.P

 _Chapter One: The Mission_

A Royal Guard is someone who serves as a "protector" those protectors will do anything and everything to behold the safety of the Royal Family. The instructor spoke,he was a small man with rugged hands and hair that looked a mist somber Grey. I remembered ever so clearly the first time I met this man I saw him as a lightweight until I soon met him in the blazing battlefield. He kicked my butt to say the least but it was more of a warning then a threat.

" _Rosemary Fortress is something you shall learn to adapt to.."_ I sighed and looked back behind me sensing a presence gawking at my form, there he was the ever so great Ara Yoshida or should I say my stalker..

"Yoshida-san ... shouldn't you be on patrol?" I asked annoyed by the red heads presence.

I noticed ever so slightly he had his eyes gazed upon my chest area, "Yoshida-san if you wouldn't mind I would like it if you looked at my face when speaking to me", he blushed in embarrassment seeing as he got caught. The embarrassment only lasted for a slight second before he responded,"We got off early so I thought I would check on my favorite girl". He had a smile plastered upon his face that gave the look of a complete pedophile. For some messed up reason this creep thought he had a chance with me and hasn't stopped hitting on me ever since I was enlisted.

I mean it was bad enough I had to suffer working for the Royal Court for the rest of my life now to make matters worse he entered... thankfully before he had gotten another chance to open his perverted mouth a messenger came in.

"Blair-san you have been summoned by Ouji-sama" he spoke while bowing in mine and Yoshida's presence. _"Thank god.."_ I thought _"there was no way I could handle another minute with this man.."._ "Thank you I shall leave at once", I then turned towards Yoshida and bowed lightly to dismiss myself from this scenario before running off along the pathway towards the main entrance of the Fortress. I could still hear Yoshida cursing under his breath as I reached the main gates.

 _ **Inside Rosemary Fortress**_

Over the past years Tempest became known as the most deadly of the Royal Guard's inside Rosemary Fortress, she placed fear in most Aristocrats and common vampires and dare she say even some pure bloods. She had reached several halls and taken a few U-turns before deciding that she was officially lost.

" _Unbelievable...after all these years living in this place I still have no clue on how I managed to get lost!"_ I thought getting frustrated.

I had no clue as to what level of the fortress I was on let alone where I was. After several minutes of searching and turning I felt tired and defeated. My eyes skimmed over towards two twin doors decorated in small golden implants. I managed to open the left door and slowly stepped inside, reveling behind the door was a room, it consisted of a king sized bed with golden decor and matching night stand tables along with several dressers.

There was a golden array of sofas placed at a corner of the room settled along side a ruby table. Who ever this room belonged to sure must be rich! I mean look at this place! It was sized as two large kitchens and a small living room. I soon was starting to get lost in my train of thoughts as I unconsciously skimmed over three unopened doors glued onto the Victorian walls.

My curiosity evoked me while I walked towards the first door, once I turned the door knob it had raveled a personal study. I then immediately regretted walking into that study as I saw an all to familiar figure standing along a book shelf while a book had been placed in his pale hands. _"Oh.. no.. no no no no no! I'm screwed!"_ I closed my eyes and reopened them only to see that my savior had now been staring standing no more then a few inches away from me.

"O..Ouji-s.. sama" I bowed stuttering in fear, I quickly apologized and closed my eyes while my head had still be facing the ground. I squeezed my eyes shut praying mentally for my dear life, soon after I felt a cold hand placed upon my right shoulder signaling me to make eye contact. I responded to the cool touch by lifting my head and saw the ocean blue eyes of the Crown Prince,I slowly started sinking into his majestic eyes until his voice snapped my slightly paralyzed form.

"This was not the way I had expected you to meet me" he spoke hiding the humor from his voice, "Any how since your already here I will tell you what I have called you for". We both sat down near his desk onto the golden sofas. He told me that I would have to complete this mission that he had assigned to me in order to finish my final transition stage.

"Listen to me I can only protect you from the council for so long, this is why you must do this in order to gain their trust and acceptance". He spoke as he sighed casually placing a hand onto his forehead. " I will do what I can to interfere but the rest depends on you, Cross will already know of your arrival while Yoshida briefs you of your cover". "I understand Ouji-sama I shall do my best", "Good".

He caught me off guard as he placed a small kiss onto my left cheek before dismissing me to meet with Yoshida. I quickly existed his chambers with blush covering my face.

 _ **In the Courtyard**_

I met up with the pervert and listened while he explained my cover. I was to play the role of Mari Fuwa the only niece of Kaien Cross. Mari's mother and father had died in a car accident so she was therefore taken into the care of Kaien, it had seemed like a semi believable story but it would have to do. In the upcoming future I noted that I would have to come up with events of my past life, it was easy considering fake background history had been placed by the council,so I could go on from there.

Yoshida told me that my luggage and car were all ready to be set out, I bid him farewell and walked in the direction my car. He gave me a slide comment about missing me, while I walked I could sense that his eyes were glued onto my bottom portion as I stepped inside the car. _"You have got to be kidding me..."_ I shot him a quick warning glare causing him to divert his eyes to another direction.

"All ready Ma'am?" the driver asked glancing at the reflection mirror. I gave him a quick nod signaling him to leave, he soon after started up the car and left the gates of Rosemary Fortress.

" _Well here goes nothing.. I wonder how eventful Cross Academy will be..."_


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to do this in Chapter one but I will be adding Vocab! o.O**

 **Ouji-sama = Prince**

~ Love O.P

Chapter Two: Cross Academy 

" _Eliza.. you will no longer exist, you have one name and one name only repeat after me... Eliza Seymour no longer exists.. Tempest Blair is who you shall be from here on out"."I understand Ouji-sama but why must I change my identity?"."The council will never accept you.. you must do this in order to survive my dear, now go head on out to the training grounds and become my Royal Guard"._

Eliza Seymour... that was the former me,she was a fool that had always been lost in her own conceded world,a girl too weak for her own good and far too trusting. No.. now that was not me.. that could never be me..the replacement was very alarming and much more alert. A sinister smile managed to creep upon my lips as I thought about who I had currently been, or should I say who I was destined to become.. _"Tempest Blair.."_.

A murderous monster masked in the form of a human being, it was quite ironic considering that Eliza had been killed by a vampire and Tempest had been awoken right after her death.

" _A Royal Guard... nothing but dogs with shiny labels.."_ a voice repeated.

I had been far too zoned out in my thoughts that I didn't even notice the driver had opened the car door asking me to politely get out. "Ma'am? We have arrive at Cross Academy" he spoke, "So we have..".

I stepped out after him and asked if he could gather my belongings from the trunk. Once I got my luggage and thanked the driver I walked over towards the main entrance.

The entrance was a giant gate with twin doors decorated with the initials C.A on each side of it. It was supported by twin stone towers that had gatekeepers on each side.

I turned my head upwards to look at the gatekeepers giving them the signal to let me in. Thankfully they got my gesture and had started to open the main entrance, as I stepped inside I hauled my suit cases with me taking in the immediate scenery.

This Academy had been built by bodies of water and forests, what a great way to drown if you ask me.

I mentally smirked to myself at the comment I made. Soon after I sensed two figures starting to approach me, one had been a human while the other was a level E.

Remembering my vampire aura I quickly shadowed it making it seem as I was a mere human being.

As the two got closer I could see there figures it was a small girl with short brown hair and matching reddish-brown eyes, _"that must be the human.."._

The figure next to her was a tall boy with sliver hair and lavender eyes glaring towards the young girl, _"the level E... he sure is controlled.."_.

"Zero you don't have to act like that every time you see a vampire!" the small girl screamed, the boy on the other hand seemed uninterested by her beliefs,I got the sense that he hated vampires for a valid reason.

"Those bloodsuckers don't deserve respect Yuuki, I don't care how much you care for them" he replied coldly. "The Headmaster talks about the Night Class like they're good vampires who support his pacifism, but I don't trust them. I won't let my guard down. I'm cooperating so I can find the most effective way to kill those beasts in human form". Yuuki sighed in response until her eyes met me, "Oye! Zero I think that's Mari-san!" she replied cheerfully.

" _Zero Kiryu and Yuuki Cross.. interesting.."_

I stopped in my tracks and saw the pair making there way towards me, thankfully Zero hadn't seen through me, "Hi I'm Yuuki Cross! And this is Zero Kiryu! It's nice to meet you Mari-san!" I gave her a faint smile and told them both it was nice to meet them. Zero was giving me strange looks for a brief moment, "KYAAAAA! ITS ALMOST TIME!" a high pitched voice screamed, _"ugh you have got to be kidding me.."_ I then turned towards Yuuki and Zero "Shoot! I hadn't realized the time, Zero come on it's time for the switch over!" Yuuki panicked. "What about her?" Zero questioned, "Oh right I forgot.. Mari-san do you mind waiting for a little while?", "No I don't mind at all please take your time, I can see that you two have duties to attend to". Yuuki let out a relief sigh and thanked me for understanding the situation.

Zero helped me by grabbing one of my suitcases as we walked towards what I'm assuming was the Moon Dormitory's entrance. As we got closer I saw a stampede of screaming teenagers, Zero carefully made his way through the herd while Yuuki got trampled on. Zero led me towards a tree and told me to stay there until they were done, he then made his way towards Yuuki and helped her up.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE PLEASE DONT SHOVE OR PUSH YOU WILL GET HURT!". Yuuki screamed trying to get everyone calm.

"YUUKI YOUR JUST BEING RUDE!","YA YOU WANT THEM ALL TO YOURSELF!","YOUR MISUSING YOUR TITTLE!"a select few screamed.

" _poor girl.."_ Yuuki then was soon pushed towards the ground in the very middle of the dorms pathway. I stared at Zero seeing as if he was doing nothing, or more like there was nothing Zero had disappeared!. I figured it was because his thirst was starting to act up.

That next moment I heard the gates starting to creak open as the former stampede formed into perfectly straight lines along each side of the pathway. Yuuki was left in a state of shock as she looked back at the Night Class and awkwardly told them to go ahead while I desperately tried to hold back a laugh _"Typical humans"_.

I viewed from the tree I was currently standing beside that the Night Class was indeed interesting.. _"Vampires.."_ I scanned the crowd and found that Zero had returned. My eyes then came back to the Night Class and saw that a perky blond haired boy with crystal blue eyes was enjoying his current attention. He was shooting "guns" with his fingers as the foolish humans started to fake faint in return "BANG..BANG.. BANG!" he shot. "IDOL-SEMPAI!" the girls screamed in favor, "Hanabusa please don't encourage them.." a boy with reddish blond hair spoke. "WILD!" the girls screamed... _"Oh god.."_.

As the screaming was going on I sensed a pure blood coming closer "Good work today Yuuki" he spoke while resting a hand on her head, that hand then had been immediately snatched away by none other then Zero. "Kuran-san I believe that its time for your classes" Zero angrily glared. "How Scary.." the pure blood spoke. Zero then after started to scream at the Day Class and had gotten them to retreat to there dormitory.

I watched the vampires walk past the pathway and into the main building while I quickly diverted my eyes to Yuuki and Zero's forms. I sensed a few vampires had glanced at me in curiosity "I wonder who she is..", "Interesting..","Looks tasty..", "For a second I thought she was a vampire her self". I heard all there comments thanks to my sonic hearing, most came from aristocrats while one or two came from common vampires. The pure blood did not say a single word instead he just looked at my form before heading inside.

The two prefects then remembered that I was there and approached me apologetically, "Alright Mari-san lets go!". Yuuki and Zero lead me towards the Headmaster's office and left since they had to patrol for the remainder of the night. I stepped inside the office and was greeted by an ash-blond man that had appeared to be sipping tea,for all I know it could have been booze due to the way he stared. So this had been him.. the infamous ex-vampire hunter. _"Kaien Cross"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Just to let people know I'm not doing the whole Rido thing I find it pointless.**

 **Also I'm really sorry for making this a short chapter school is getting in the way but I promise I will make Chapter 4 much longer!**

~Love O.P

Chapter Three: The New Prefect

 _ **Headmaster's Office**_

 _I dashed towards the man in full speed, no one could hear or see me it was as if I had dispersed into insanity. My knees had soon gone out, and the sudden impact was starting to reactivate my current throbbing head. Then it happened.. all at once a flash of crimson washed around me, my eyes lit up in realization as I saw that it was a familiar substance "Blood.."._

"Mari-chan!?" a high pitched voice cried out, my spell was soon lifted as I realized that I was mindlessly staring across the door way. I cleared my thoughts while shaking away my past and started to approach my first target. "Kaien Cross I assume?" I spoke in a sickeningly sweet accent, the ash-blond figure soon started to lit up as he heard my response, before he had a chance to speak I turned my aura back into one that meant of business. "So I see, you truly are one of them.." he quickly closed the door behind me while reopening another. As he opened the door ahead of him he gestured for me to follow while making sure that we had not been traced.

We were now in a small sound proof study that was linked inside his office. "I assume you know why I am here Cross?", he looked at me for a brief moment before responding in a serious tone "Your cover will be cleared but you need to consider the nature of this academy, in order for me to help you, you must help me". I shot him a small glare _"He had the nerve..."_ , "It's pointless for me to give you a cover if your not willing to make it more believable" he continued, I raised my eyebrows in confusion as to what he had meant,"As a vampire I understand you have quite the control.. that will easily allow you to admit into the day class posing as a human, but since you are masked as my niece it would only be natural for you to know about vampir...". I cut him off "You want me to serve as a prefect am I right?" he had a look of shock, then soon became normal "If you are willing...".

" _If I pose as a prefect I can get closer to both classes.. no restrictions will be applied.."_

I started to lay out my advantages and decided it would be best if I followed through with his request,I could gain his trust this way as well, "Alright Cross you got a deal, just one question what weapon do I get?". He had a annoyingly huge smile on his face while unlocking a wooden cabinet behind him, once opened he pulled out two twin silver daggers with seven emerald stones along each handle "Here you are my dear!". I looked at the daggers that had now been placed in my hands and stared back at Cross sensing an uncertainty in his eyes. " Don't worry.. I'm immune to hunter weapons they do not effect me.." , he let out a relieved breath and motioned for me to follow him back to his main office.

Once we got back he explained the differences between the Night Class and the Day Class, he also gave me a set of rules and guidelines along with the list of responsibilities a prefect attends to.

"Please rest up for the night you must be tired from your long journey, also I will send your uniform and schedule tomorrow morning along with either Yuuki or Zero, Goodnight Mari-chan!". "Goodnight.. uncle.." as soon as those words left my mouth I sprinted towards the exit before he had the chance to hug me, from the corner of my eyes I could tell there were waterfalls building up as he sagged down in despair. _"Crazy man.."_

 _ **Outside the Academy**_

"HEY NO DAY CLASS STUDENTS ARE ALLOWED TO BE...Mari-san!" Yuuki yelled while she ran up to me.I turned towards her and felt that Zero was nearby _"Great... now I have to deal with them.."._

"Hi Yuuki-chan how's the patrolling going?" I asked stalling her potential questions, as Yuuki was about to answer a voice cut her off by grabbing my shoulder and spinning me around

"No Day Class!... Mari..?"

"Aha.. hello to you to Kiryu-kun" I smiled, Zero looked towards me with no trace of emotion "What are you doing up so late?" he asked suspiciously. "I was with uncle we got caught up.. anyways it turns out your wishes for more prefects was granted", they both stared at me in confusion, as I let out a sigh _"Blockheads.."_

Zero soon got the hint and stepped closer to me "He made you a prefect?","Yes.. I know about vampires and I come from a family line of vampire hunters so why not?",

"Makes sense..", Zero responded while shoving his hands inside his pockets, Yuuki then pushed Zero aside earning a glare from him "Welcome aboard Mari-san!" she cheered happily while grasping me in a tight hug.

Nearby I sensed a presence staring at the three of us with a look of interest in his eyes, I soon turned my head towards the upper windows of the main building and found that it had been the pure blood. As my eyes gazed over towards him he quickly diverted his attention with a sheer yet unreadable smirk attached to his lips.

 _ **The Night Class**_

"Looks like somebody's in love" Ruka Souen spoke while casually snatching away sketches that were made by Hanabusa Aido. "I swear who does that Zero Kiryu think he is talking to Lord Kaname like that!" Aido spoke with anger. "Hm.. but that girl.. she looks.. tasty.." Senri Shiki stated, "Yuuki Cross you mean?" Aido responded, earning a glare from both the pure blood and Ruka. "No.. the other one that was with them.." Shiki explained while closing his eyes "What was her name?"a student spoke, "Hey isn't she the headmaster's niece or something!?" another yelled. Suddenly the whole Night Class started talking about the mysterious girl, the conversation soon died down when Kaname Kuran cleared his throat.

"She's our new prefect.. Mari Fuwa" he spoke fixing his eyes on the girls form, she appeared to interest not only him but a certain blond haired male with emerald eyes who had also been sneaking glances.

"You do seem to favor the Cross girl quite a bit Kaname-sama" Ruka state trying to change the current topic. "Yes, your right" Kaname responded looking towards the two girls and faintly smiling.

Ruka soon after dazed off while unconsciously stabbing Aido with his book, "RUKA! DO YOU WISH TO DIE!?" the blond haired male screamed. She then dropped his book while her eyes glued onto the pure bloods form _"Kaname-sama..."_


	4. Chapter 4

****Hopefully this chapter is longer then the previous one... ya I think it is.. err enjoy! ^^****

~Love O.P

Chapter 4: Duty Calls

" _You will leave right now, She is belongs to our master!" a voice screamed at the blood covered man while he reached towards a small feeble girl and patted her head,"Goodbye Eliza" he smiled weakly turning away from his only heir. The girl now held tears in her eyes as she watched her father being dragged away by two strange men in black cloaks. "NO! DADDY DON'T GO!" she screamed prying at her fathers leg, she then felt a sharp pain in her right cheek and placed a pale hand towards it covering it slowly."STUPID LITTLE RUNT!" one of the men screamed throwing her back inside the darkened room. She saw the door slam shut and heard menacing screams from the other side come through the cracks. She placed her head between her legs and sobbed silently while letting out a faint whisper "Goodbye Daddy.."._

I woke up feeling groggy and a tad bit annoyed for being disturbed from my slumber. "MARI GET UP!"a voice shouted "MARI NOW!", Zero had been pounding on my door frame yelling at me to get up for half an hour now and I hadn't realized up until this point.

He eventually lost his cool and broke my knob forcing his way inside, I watched him walk up to me with a frustrated expression.

"Kiryu-kun now look what you did.." I replied while crossing my arms and frowning at the angry figure in front of me. "Well if you had gotten up the first time I knocked we wouldn't been in this situation now would we!?" he hissed, "Anyways here's your uniform and timetables". He quickly placed the items into my hands then left my room,slamming the door in the process

" _Man this guy has issues.. wait what did he mean by timetables?"._

I then skimmed over the two timetables, the first one had my day classes while the second had my prefect duties and strangely one night class the head master had "forgotten" to tell me about.

" _Great... that nutcase just made it easier for me to infiltrate the night class"_

I stretched my muscles and went inside of the bathroom to freshen myself up for the day.

I then glanced at the pajamas's I randomly chose last night, it was light pink over sized shirt with Grey short shorts that made it seem like I was only wearing a shirt _"No wonder Zero left in such a hurry, great..now he probably thinks I'm a slut"._ Once dressed I went to my closet and saw that majority of the night clothes that were packed seemed to be night gowns which were quite revealing, I then glanced over a small note with a heart placed onto a baby blue night gown _**"Hope you like them ~ Love Yoshida"**_.

 **Outside the Academy**

I met up with Yuuki and Zero after classes for the switch over, the Day classes had been sort of boring considering I knew majority of the things that had been taught.

"I failed the math test.." Yuuki glumly stated "Well if you just studied instead of drooling over Kuran you would have been fine" Zero responded monotonously earning a glare from Yuuki. Zero then looked at me for a slight second before blushing and turning away _"He still hasn't forgotten.."._

"Mari-san how about you?" Yuuki questioned,"Not sure Yuuki, Sensei still has to hand back our papers but I think I did okay" I lied "Oh look its almost time for the switch over lets get in our positions".

Once we were outside the moon dormitory's gates we saw the usual crowed start it's daily riots "YUUKI ITS NOT FAIR!" a group of fan girls screamed, Yuuki was struggling trying to push the chaotic teenagers,Zero was of course doing nothing as usual and was leaning against a stone pillar.

" _These two are hopeless..."_

I sighed to myself and decided it was time I stepped in "Please form yourself into neat lines along the passageways, I understand that none of you will leave without seeing your desired one but blocking the pathway like this will only cause injuries to not only yourselves and the prefects, but the night class as well".

Soon the crowed fell into silence and started forming itself into perfect line whispering to one another. Yuuki on the other hand was in shock as to how they listened and move in such sync and unity, Zero just stood smirking and I was somewhat irritated by his actions. The bell rung loudly signaling the time for the switch over. The cream stone gates soon started to creak open revealing a pack of students in white uniforms gracefully heading out. I stood along one of the pillars while Zero stood next to Yukki on the opposite end, I could see him giving dirty looks as each vampire passed by.

I was looking through the crowd inspecting the movements of the day class before being tapped on the shoulder by a certain pure-blood. "Mari Fuwa am I correct?" he questioned, I turned around to see him standing no more then a few inches away, apparently his lack of movement triggered the whole night class to stop dead in their tracks. "Yes it's an honor to meet you Kuran-san" I replied while bowing gracefully. I looked up and saw Zero glaring at my actions while Yuuki smiled in approval, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well Mari-chan my you are quite beautiful.., will I see you tonight during class?" he asked smirking towards Zero who had his jaw hanging in anger. I nodded and politely bid him farewell,he gave one final compliment to Yuuki and walked inside of the main building.

Zero forcefully grabbed my shoulder "What did he mean by class!?" he snapped "According to my timetable I have one night class to attend to, I'm not sure why but it says so.. I think it's because Uncle wished to see the status of the Night Class from the inside." Zero then let go and apologized to me before heading in the direction of the Headmaster's office.

"Your so lucky Mari-san!, you get to be in the same class as them, I know Zero thinks of them as monsters but I'm sure you will get along!" Yuuki said encouragingly. "I think I will too Yuuki, I have to leave now or I'll get late see you later!" with that I walked towards the school with eyes filled in interest. _"Here goes nothing.. I will have to be extra careful considering it's their territory I'm entering"._

 **Night Class**

I was now outside of the class door taking in a quick deep breath before heading off into the darkened room. As I stepped inside I could see that all eyes were glued onto my form with a spark of interest from each. My dark brown hair swayed against my back gracefully as I walked towards the Sensei to greet him. He was a man that looked to be in his late twenty's with long washed out bluish hair tied neatly into a ponytail. He flashed a small smile in my direction and told me to sit down near the front row for my "safety". Kaname had already explained as to why I had been there so no one had dared questioned my presence, I opened the text book the Sensei had given me along with my notepad and utensils to start copying down the notes that were written on the board. I made myself appear focused in my work to tap into the conversations the others had been having. "She's quite beautiful" a student whispered "Just imagine what her blood will taste like" Hanabusa Aido chimed. For some odd reason I subconsciously pushed my hair back to cover my neck.

Once the Sensei was done teaching for the day he dismissed himself and told the class we had an hour to do as we pleased. I took the homework that was assigned and finished it off rather quickly, placing it neatly on top of the teachers desk.

I heard a loud whistle from across the room "Smart and beautiful!" a student yelled, I turned around to glare at them but Kaname had already beat me to it silencing the loud mouth. I ignored the stares I was receiving and decided to write my report for the Headmaster. I guessed since he placed me here he would want a report as to how the Night class had been doing.

As I was about to finish off the concluding sentence Ruka Souen rudely interrupted my writing by yelling at Aido for his actions and how Lord Kaname wouldn't approve. I cringed at how loud her voice had been _"They do realize that he's sitting right there right..?"._

I felt a presence start to approach me and then place itself next to me "Hello Mari-chan I'm Takuma Ichijo it's a pleasure to meet you" a boy with emerald eyes and blonde hair greeted. I took his hand that was reached forwards and shook it "It's nice to meet you to Ichijo-san".

I looked behind me and saw Kaname giving some sort of gesture to Takuma signaling him to continue on with our conversation. "So.. Mari-chan are you liking Cross Academy so far?" he asked while smiling, "I.." as I was about to respond the scent of blood started to fill my senses, once I was out of my daze I saw that the rest of the Night class had detected the alluring scent as well. I turned back to Takuma and saw that his eyes had turned to a bright crimson and his innocent smile was now replaced with one of hunger. Without thinking I immediately reached for my daggers and sprinted out the door heading straight for my key objective.

 **Outside the Academy**

Once I got to where the smell had been coming from I was slightly irritated, there were three girls from the Day class sneaking around in the forest with camera's around there necks, one of them had a small cut on her leg which oozed out a small amount of blood. I decided it would be best if I went undetected since I felt an unfamiliar presence lurking nearby. _"It would be unwise for me to approach them right way"_.

A tree crashed to the ground stopping the girls dead in their tracks. "Wh.. who..?" one of them stammered, the next thing they heard was a voice laughing menacingly before fainting in fear. "Well.. well.. what have we got here.." he smirked revealing himself from the shadows. _"A level E.."_.

The man walked up to the girls unconscious forms grinning with sick amusement, I allowed him to reach forwards and reveal his fangs. Just when he was about to sink his fangs I immediately appeared in front of him stabbing him directly where his heart was. A howl of pain came from the monster as he tried to reopen his eyes, before I had a chance to sprint forwards to finish off the monster a gun shot disintegrated the beast turning him into dust. "I was about to finish him Zero..", Zero's footsteps came closer as he revealed himself from the shadows, he smirked in my direction before glaring at the sight in front of him.

Kaname had now appeared along side Yuuki,Takuma and Seiren, "What happend?" Yuuki questioned

"Nothing these girls were outside past curfew... anyways one of them is injured do you mind wrapping a bandage on her..? I didn't have a change to bring my medical pack with me". Yuuki started cleaning the infected wound while Kaname asked Seiren to erase the humans memories. "That was quite the shot.. right in the heart.." Takuma said while nervously scratching the back of his head, I glanced up at the emerald vampire seeing that his eyes were now restored. "Thanks..".

Once everything was sorted out, I went back into the classroom and quickly gathered my belongings hoping not to bump into anyone for the remainder of the night. As I was about to leave the classroom Aido blocked my path making me fall down. I looked up towards him and saw his crystal blue eyes gaze down at my body. He helped me up and "apologized" for knocking me down, I thought I was nearly done with him until he pulled my arm back facing his mouth towards my ear "Your blood is intoxicating.." I felt my arm being ripped away from him as saw Akatsuki Kain step in front of me indirectly signaling me to quietly leave.

I sprinted down the halls and met up with Yuuki who questioned as to why I had taken long to leave, I brushed off her question and told her that I couldn't find my book. We spent the remainder of the night patrolling the school grounds and went to sleep once the Night class had entered there dorms at 4 in the morning.

 **Feel free to tell me your opinions as to what characters you wish to see more of! ^^**


End file.
